All is gone
by pzuriz
Summary: The story of the zombie apocalypse told by three different survivors, a married young man, a sixteen years old boy and a weird loner, who must do what it takes to live in this new world.
1. Bad Memories

"I still hear the screams, the chaos, and panic in the people's faces running past me. Something told me to run with them, but I needed to see, I had to see what it was." James clears his throat to hide the tears in his eyes and continues on "It was the first of the out.. Shh!" interrupted we ran quickly to a nearby atm and took cover James's eyes were still filled with held back tears. I'm not sure what James had heard or what he was going on about but he didn't seem like the man I knew weeks ago as we crouched down by this atm. This worry I felt maybe made my instincts and sense of awareness drop but only after looking away from James' dirt stained face did I see the walkers in a broken window. "James what do we do?" I whispered and I saw the tears disappear from his eyes as he stood up and shouted "RUN!" without thinking I did and headed back the route we came before James began his story. I was a good distance now not far from where we came from and I turned back expecting to see James but he wasn't there my mind began to race of the horrible things that may have happened and I found myself winded as I began to break down and cry. I turned around and as I was catching my breathe to shout his name I heard a crashing come from the alley way beside me that took my breath away and froze me in fear. "I've never been this close to walkers and have never been on foot around them it was only a few streets away from our truck maybe I could reach it" I thought to myself. My fear left my body long enough to turn my head slowly my eyes crept to the alley way to feel an overwhelming joy "JAMES" I cried he made it. I ran towards him and suddenly felt that sinking feeling in my stomach that I've come far too familiar with since the outbreak It was a heard of them forty maybe fifty tops growling, moaning, reaching their skin ripped arms out and mouths open ready to devour us. We ran back and turned in the direction of the truck running faster then I have even ran before I could feel my tears running down my face drying on my skin adding to the collection of build up that covered my body. I could see James starting to pass me as he yelled "I will be in the truck now c'mon!" Words of encouragement or a warning that I may just be left behind if I don't speed up either way I didn't want to find out or ask as James began to take a huge lead in this race for our lives. I made it to the truck that sat James already in gear and pedal to the floor as I sat down in the front seat I turned back to see the walkers had began to disappear as we hauled ass out of there and I sighed a breathe of relief. "I worked there, that bank." I turned to James with a confused look on my face as he continued his story looking into the road ahead "I heard the crash of the bus and cars slamming on their breaks" he paused and looked at me. I still had the face of confusion "Panic broke out, four of them walkers eating people in the middle of the road" his eyes started to water as he looked back at the road. I rushed back inside and told everyone to stay inside and go in the safe if it gets bad, Then I ran out the door again" His sobbing began to increase as I tried to comfort him "James it's alright no one knew what to do at first" he cut me off with a disturbed look in his eyes and tears running down his face. "I ran by the bank when running from those DAMN WALKERS the safe was shut closed, I have the only key to open it, it doesn't open from the inside... I killed whoever is inside". I didn't know what to say and I could think of anyway to comfort him I just turned away we continued the drive in silence. 


	2. Rerouting

I woke up with the crash and the first thing I saw was a black Toyota's trunk in the other side of the window. I looked at her; she was as confused as me. We get out of the bus a we saw it… everything; the screaming people, the blood, the bodies… those things just eating."Don't look, honey" I told her as I hold her head. We started running to the Thend Bank across the street when a car almost hit us and then crashed into a building causing a loud noise. And everything went worse. A lot of them came out from the broken glass, some of them attacked the driver and the others walked directly to the people, directly to us. I didn't know what to do, I froze. I felt a tear in my face while I was watching a man being mutilated by four of those monsters. I only reacted when she took my arm and screamed, "LET'S GO, MATHEW!" We continued running to the bank, - don't ask me why, we just did it-, and stopped next to a crashed police car. We sat down over our knees and watched. A man came out from the bank and ran along the street, catching the attention of the walkers, without noticing. "It's our opportunity, hon!" I said and stood up with a jump and helped her to do the same. We turned in the corner and found a brick wall. "Oh god!" I hear her to say and turned around; there were a lot of them, more than sixty I have to say. Seemed that they didn't catch the guy we had seen before… or maybe they did, and were still hungry. We walked backwards slowly towards the wall as they started to get closer. Then I heard a noise, it was a helicopter, a military one… on fire… falling down. It crashed on that ugly rounded building in the corner were our bus was. All the walkers turned around to watch, it was just a moment but it was enough. I climbed the wall, helped her to get to the top and jumped. It was clear. We went to an abanddonated car. I managed to make it started with the wire trick and got inside. I had been driving just for three or four minutes when I felt something in my right shoulder, it was her, deeply asleep. "Poor girl" I thought and put my right arm over her shoulders and continued driving with the left one. I saw her face again, I hadn't notice it before but she had a tear growing in her eye. 


	3. Nice to Meet Ya

"Graham I'm sorry for everything that happened back there in the city" James hesitantly said as he looked at Graham for acceptance of his apology. "You lucky bastard James, those damn walkers almost had your ass" Graham laughed out loud and jokingly shoved James. Wow I can't believe what we just went through back there and how James broke down "well, James I guess that visit answered our question" James turned and confirmed he understood what I meant. Even though we didn't find any survivors it didn't mean there weren't anyone else out there. Honesty if I got to keep James as my only friend I think I would be fine in this world. I didn't see James as a father figure although I think he believes I do and at times it may be true just because of the age difference but he is still more my friend. "Well what did you grab?" James asked and I shrugged "did you not see those damn walkers I dropped everything" Graham explained as James just gave a dead stare. Was he serious I would have never been able to hold the supplies and make it to the truck. Just then James's serious face broke with a smile "It's okay lil Graham we will just head back to the camp and have rice and sauce". I smiled back but man would a change of food be nice. We pulled up to camp and James said "get the fire ready Graham, I'm gonna take these boots off". Camp wasn't much just 4 tents one for me, one for James, one for supplies, and another one to let bypassers think our group was larger. For fun we would rearrange them and pretend it was a house or use them to describe our old homes before the outbreak. James was about 30 years old and from what I know was single and lived like a college frat boy. I was 16 and I was a nerd before it all happened. "How is that fire coming Graham?" James shouted from the tent "It's coming" I replied as I saw something move from the corner of my eye. I ducked down and stood still and I whispered for James but he was already there with a stick in his hand. We both saw the man and women in the woods watching us. "What's your name stranger?" 


	4. What We Did Next

I drove all the night through the infested city and finally got out of it about midnight. I parked in a gas station by the highway, locked the doors and closed my eyes to start sleeping. Minutes later I was out. I woke up with the first sun rays. "I should get some gas." I thought and went to the gas dispenser. I was filling up a can I had found near when I heard a yawn. I turned and saw her; she was as beautiful as always. She is the only person I now that can be pretty when wake up, even after a bad night. "Mathew… I'm scared…" She started to said with a broken voice and glassy eyes caused by the beginning of tears. "What about my parents, my little sister, your brother, Katie… what are we going to do!" And then she started crying. I hugged her and we sat down near the supplier. It was very quiet; the only thing I was hearing was her sobbing. We stayed like that like half an hour, then I said "Sweetie, we must continue." Like I did before, I stood up, and helped her to do the same. I put the gas can on the back seat and got in. It was unbelievable what we saw along the road, burned buildings, bodies everywhere, a lot of crashes, blood and of course walkers walking nowhere. An overturned car made us stop. "Stay here, I will push." She looked me with her green eyes, as saying "Please, don't leave me." But she just said "OK". I went out and walked a few steps, but then I returned opened the car door and kissed her in the cheek, "I love you", "I love you too." She answered. I went out again and pushed the destroyed car. I realized immediately it was useless. I was thinking in what to do when I heard her screaming "MATHEW!" I turned and saw five walkers trying to get into the car. I took a metal piece that was on the ground and ran to the car. I killed three of them easily, but I didn't realize that the other two were just on my back. "Turn around!" she screamed and then I felt a cold hand in my shoulder. I hit it with my fist and when it was on the ground I broke its head with the metal, then I could kill the last one with no problem. I opened the door and she jumped over me and started to cry. "Don't ever leave me again! Don't do it! Please, promise you are not going to leave me alone!" I fatly answered "Of course I won't, it was a mistake" Then I pushed the crashed car using our vehicle. And after an hour we were in the road again. 


	5. All Roads Lead to Rome

Three weeks, we had been on the road for three weeks. We never found a safe place; there were walkers everywhere, houses, buildings, warehouses. EVERYWHERE! I was tired and fed up but I made an effort to not let her notice it. All we ate were some canned peaches we found in a market and drank bottled gasified water. We had no guns, no knifes, no enough food… no hope. All we had was us. We were going nowhere, actually, we decided just to go around the city's nearest roads, just in case the government sent help or the military clear the zone, what a naive believe now that I think. My 28th birthday was on the beginning of the second week, I just preferred to skip it, and I know that she noticed my intentions; after a year married you kind of connect with your wife, you know? And you need her more than ever in these circumstances. Well, as I was telling you, no weapons, just the metal bar I grab from the car. We never saw one single human being, we were starting to get worried, and there were no rescue parties or anything like that. One day, just driving in circles as usual we stopped at a gas station, just to look and search for gas. She was sitting near to me watching the woods of the landscape while I was trying to make the gas suppliers work, but they were all empty. "I used to camping with my father and my little sister." She started to say, "My mother didn't like it so she stayed at home with Katie. I always wanted her to go but she never did, and she never will… Did they make it, Mathew? Will we be able to find them? I can't think in a world without my family." I walked near her "Baby, I'm sure we will, the thing is that is not the time yet." I wasn't being 100% honest in that answer. "I know we will, you will, you always can do it." She said looking at me while she combed her brown her with her fingers. "Let's go now, there is nothing here." I said and we went to the car. We were travelling in silence when suddenly I got really nervous, I realized that we had no brakes. "Is there something wrong, Mat?" She asked noticing my preoccupation. I was going to answer but a walker appeared on the road. "Watch—"was the only thing I could say before hit that walker and crash into the woods. It wasn't a big crash, but it was enough to scare us. "Susan! Are you okay?" I asked "Yes, I'm fine". We got out of the car. "We should go; walkers might have heard that noise." "I used to go camping here, there is a camping site near here we should check it out" She said, and that was a good idea. We walked for a few minutes; ten or fifty I think when suddenly I started to smell fire. It wasn't strong, maybe a starting fire. I was still thinking on it when I saw a camp; there were four tents, and a kid starting a fire. We just stayed between the trees watching. It seemed like a big group, although we didn't watch anymore people. A man appeared from the back of a tent and took a stick nearby. "What's your name stranger?" he said to me. "I… I… I'm Mathew, do you have some food?" 


	6. Trees can Hear

I had been watching these two for a week, Graham and James. Brothers, I think but I'm not too sure, all I know is what I've been able to hear from watching up in these trees. I figured it was safe never seen those zombies in trees plus all the noise those two made they were bound to bring company eventually. Well not to long into the 8th day we had company two men I think. I could see from above but it was hard to see then a shout "What's your name stranger?" Anger in the voice, it was definitely James then the shadows spoke out the name. I didn't catch but I heard them ask for food. James didn't seem to lose his grip actually he looked like he raised the stick. This nut was gonna attack them. I flew out of the tree. Not sure what I was thinking but I guess no better entrance than a flying man. "AAARG" I shouted and I felt a pop as I landed but I caught everyone's attention. Drop the weapons everyone show your faces, is what I meant to say what came out was "oh there on your weapons damn your faces grraah!" Didn't make any sense but everyone dropped their weapons and ran towards me. "Hey guys, they call me Google hehe" I blacked out... 


End file.
